WKVB2: I Need A Hero
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: What is a hero? A hero is Someone who does something without thinking of themselves, without thinking of rewards. Someone who is willing to put themselves at risk for the sake of someone else. So, tell me would you be willing to lay down your life for the one you loved most? BADE/JORI Sequel to Werewolf's Kiss and the Vampire's Bite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys I hope you like this one as much as the first one.**

**~Kenny**

* * *

_"I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best."_

_~Mayday Parade-Miserable At Best_

* * *

**_Jade_**

I breathed out a bored sigh, as I stared blankly at Scissors's cage. I watched his little nose twitch as he stared back at me. My life seemed so empty now, without Beck. I loved...love him, and he choose Elizabeth. He left me for my third great grandmother, I let out a bitter chuckle at the thought. A tap on my bedroom window brought me out of my depressing thoughts. I lazily trudged to the window and opened it. Vic climbed in with a small, comforting smile on her face. My eyes wandered down to the five DVD cases she had in her right hand, then my gaze flickered to the large grocery bag; filled to the top with unknown items, in her left hand. I quirked a brow at her. She smiled sheepishly.  
"I, uh, brought some movies, candy, popcorn, and your favorite kind of ice cream; Coffee." She said and grinned at me, I merely gave her a blank stare in return. Her grin faltered, but she cleared her throat and handed me the movies.  
"Why don't you pick out a movie, and I'll go start the popcorn?" Vic asked as she grabbed the popcorn from the grocery bag. I shook my head, then threw the movies onto my bed. I plopped down on the floor, grabbed a pair of scissors that lay hidden under my nightstand, and began cutting up my English homework that I wasn't going to do.  
"I don't want to watch any stupid movies." I said without looking away from my handiwork.  
"You want to do something else?" Vic suggested as she took a seat next to me. I shook my head, she sighed and began to look around the room while humming some random tone. It got annoying really quick. I threw my scissors and cut up paper down harshly.  
"Look, I don't want to do anything, I want to be alone! Okay?! I know you're bored, and hanging out with me isn't going to be that much fun. But I'm upset okay?! Beck left me, I choose him and he left me! So, why don't you do me a favor and take yourself for a walk!" I snarled viciously at her. My heart sank a little when I saw the hurt that flashed through her eyes. I shook my head, then stomped over to my bed. I growled at the stupid grocery bag and movies that lay on there. I quickly flung the items out of my still open window. I exasperated, then flopped down on the soft mattress. I heard the shuffling of feet then the bed shifted a little. I opened one eye to see Vic lying next to me. She tentatively reached a hesitant over and placed it gently on top of my own hands that were folded together on my stomach. I sighed, but couldn't bring myself to look at her.  
"I know you're hurting, Jade, I can see it and I can sense it. What he did to you was wrong, just leaving without an explanation, without even a goodbye. But, I promise not to leave you ever. I'll be here for you through it all. Whenever you need me, I'm there." Vic said determinedly. I shuttered a sad sigh, and blinked away a few tears.  
"I just...can I be alone right now? I just want to sleep..." I mumble. She nods defeatedly, and heads back to the window. After she left, with silent sobs choking me, I slowly fell asleep.

My throat was dry when I awoke the next morning. I tiredly trudged to the bathroom across the hall, from my bedroom. I did my business then got ready for school...god I hate Mondays. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground...goddamned January weather. I sighed, as I slowly made my way across the cold terrain. I heard the familiar grunting of Vic's raggedy engine as she pulled up beside me.  
"I figured you could use a ride..." She mumbled, when she rolled down the window. I cocked a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Why are you up at 7:00 in the morning?" I asked, then climbed in.  
"That would be my fault." Danny's voice echoed through the small double cab. I whirled around to see him sitting in the back seat. I glared at him, then whipped my head to face Vic. She knew I didn't like him, therefore she would get chewed out first.  
"And why is he here?" I demanded. She let out a nervous chuckle.  
"I kind of have to enroll him at your school." She said quietly.  
"What? Why?!" I exclaimed, Vic flinched slightly but started to drive anyway.  
"He's only fifteen, Jade, he needs an education." She explained.  
"But, why does he have to go to my school?!" I yelled.  
"Holly, thought it would be easier this way. Plus he could keep an eye on you for me." She tells me. I glared at her.  
"First off, I don't need you to look after me, I can take care of myself! And I don't need him following me around like a lost puppy!" I ranted.  
"I'm sorry..." Vic apologizes to me.  
"And second, why doesn't Holly enroll him then? I don't want to have to hitch a ride with him everyday!" I exclaim.  
"You're not exactly the nicest person to deal with either, sweetie." Danny interjected.  
"I'm Alpha, so it's my responsibility to make sure everyone gets proper training, education, and discipline." Vic explained, ignoring Danny.  
"How's that going by the way? The whole Alpha thing. Being in charge sounds pretty fun." I tell her; smiling a little. Vic heaves a tired sigh, she looks over at me; this is the first time I notice the dark circles under her eyes.  
"It's not all, it's cracked up to be. There's a lot of responsibility, and hard decisions to make." She answers. And I bet dealing with me and my grumpy attitude adds to all the stress she already has. The rest of the ride is silent.  
"Danny, just keep to yourself, okay? Lay low." She tells him as we pull up to the school.  
"Have a good day, Jade." Vic says with a small, encouraging smile. I nod, curtly. I don't think she'll ever fully smile around me again...I broke her heart...just like Beck broke mine. We all get out and then they head toward the office. I go to my locker and pray for the day to end quickly.

I was exhausted, emotionally and physically, by the time the bell; letting everyone know that it was time to go home, rung. I begrudgingly threw my books into my locker. I jumped when I hear a voice next to me.  
"Are you okay? You seem kind of angry..." Sinjin; A new kid in my Literature class, asked me. I glance sideways at him.  
"I'm, fine." I say bluntly, as I swing my heavy book bag over my shoulder.  
"Do you need help with that?" He asked hopefully.  
"Like you could lift this." I say sarcastically. Sinjin chuckled, and gently took it from me. He easily tossed it over his shoulder; like it weighed nothing.  
"Wow, there's like five books in there." I said, slightly impressed. Sinjin merely shrugged.  
"I'm stronger than I look." He said. It was then that I noticed his biceps and how huge they were.  
"You look pretty strong to me." I joked. We laughed then, my face contorted into a glare as Danny gleefully sauntered up to us.  
"Hey, Jade! Whose your friend?" He asked, nodding toward Sinjin.  
"None of your business." I snapped at him. Danny faltered slightly. Sinjin looked awkwardly between the two of us.  
"Do you need a ride, Jade?" Sinjin asked. Danny glared at him.  
"No, she doesn't. Vic is picking us up." Danny said; as a matter of factly.  
"A ride would be great." I told Sinjin, ignoring Danny altogether. Sinjin shot Danny a triumphant grin as we passed by him.  
"Is he like your new boyfriend or something?" Danny demanded as he jogged next to us.  
"If he is, it's none of your business." I told him coldly, as we walked out into the cold breeze.  
"Don't you think, you've hurt Vic enough?" Danny snarled at me; gripping my arm tightly. I glared at him as I tried, but failed to get my arm out of his grasp.  
"I think you should let her go, she clearly doesn't want to be near you." Sinjin growled darkly. Danny's eyes grew wide but he didn't let go. As soon as Vic's truck pulled up, I knew shit was gonna get even worse. She hopped out of her truck, and before I could blink she was in front of us. She grabbed Danny's wrist so tightly I'm sure it broke. He gasped and his grip on my arm dropped, as he fell to his knees from the pain.  
"Never. Touch. Her. Again." Vic ordered him. Her tone made a shiver go down my back. Danny nodded his head urgently. Sinjin tensed beside me, he looked pissed.  
"What's wrong?" I ask him.  
"You didn't tell me, you were friends with an Alpha." He said in a grave tone. It was my turn to tense. I ever so slightly moved closer to Vic; seeking her protection.  
"What are you?" I asked him; my voice lowered. Sinjin shook his head, then opened his mouth like he was going to speak.  
"Jade, are you alright?" Vic asked as she gently took my arm in her soft hands and examined it. A purple bruise was already starting to show. Her eyes met mine, then slowly they shifted over to Sinjin. She bristled, I'm sure if she were in her wolf form her fur would've stood on edge. Her lips curled into a snarl.  
"Why don't you two go to the truck? I'll be there in a minute." Vic said, her voice surprisingly calm, although she never took her eyes off of Sinjin. I grabbed onto her sleeve; she only wears jackets so that people don't think she's weird during the winter.  
"You're not going to hurt him, are you? He's my friend..." I told her, pleading with her to understand. She looked at me then sighed.  
"I'll do my best not to hurt him." Vic promised. I smiled slightly, then hugged her. She seemed surprised by this sudden affection, hell, I was too. I hang out with her way too much, and her kindness has been rubbing off on me, I told myself. I let go then reluctantly went to Vic's truck, with Danny following not very far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy late Thanksgiving, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :**3

* * *

_"Near to you, I am healing but it's take so long. Though he's gone, and you are wonderful it's hard to move on."  
~A Fine Frenzy-Near To You_

* * *

**_Victoria_**

I watched Jade as she and Danny, went back to my truck. As soon as they got in, my attention turned to the newcomer in front of me. I snatched him by the back of his neck and drug him along the side of the school, back into the woods behind it. I threw him to the ground, harshly.  
"I don't care about your name. I just want to know, what the hell you're doing in Ojibwa territory." I growled at him. The stranger swallowed and meekly looked up at me.  
"...It's breeding season...I'm looking for a mate." He answered hesitantly.  
"And you want to mate with Jade? You know, she's a human...right?" I ask; my voice calmer than I actually am.  
"What? But she smells like a wolf!" He cried in disbelief.  
"That's my scent you're smelling." I explained.  
"Is she your mate?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No, she's my bond." I answered. He lifted an eyebrow.  
"Why aren't you fighting me?" He asked.  
"Because, Jade asked me not to. She said that you were her friend." I explained to him.  
"So, I could attack you and you won't do anything about it..." He said as he slowly got to his feet. I sneered at him.  
"You can try..." I growled out. He smirked.  
"I'm a rogue, y'know? I'm just as strong as an Alpha." He challenges. Then he shifts into a large blonde wolf. He roared at me; threateningly. I huffed in frustration.  
'Sorry, Jade.' I thought as I began to take my clothes off. Once I was completely naked, I took a deep breath and gathered up as much anger and rage as I could. I cried out as the painful transformation began. I doubled over and clutched my stomach as my organs began to twist and turn. Sweat covered every inch of my body, as my skin began boil and burn. I dropped down on all fours as my spine stretched, my shoulders and chest expanded. The little, microscopic hairs that covered my body began to grow into long, silky, dark brown, fur. My nose, mouth, and jaw shot out and morphed together to form a wolf muzzle. Once all the pain was over and done with I shook out my fur to get rid of the remaining tingles. I growled at the strange wolf in front of me. He faltered just a little but growled back. We started to circle each other; sizing one another up, but he stopped for a second. His head tilted as he looked at my side. My eyes followed his gaze to my scars from when I was fought in the Ring Of Death. The wounds were healed up, but various scars remained. Like the claw marks from the Komodo Dragon, and other scratches, claw, and bite marks that lay along my body. I used his temporary distraction to blindside him. My teeth sank into his scruff, I lifted him off the ground, then flung him into a tree. He staggered to his feet, then charged at me. The next thing I know, I'm on my back and he's ripping pieces of my fur out of my neck.  
"Jade wait!"  
"Let go of me, Danny. I know something's wrong I can feel it!"  
"But, Vic'll kill me if I let you-"  
The sound of arguing along with footsteps stopped as Jade and Danny came into view. I was paying attention to them though, I had an angry rogue on top of me trying to rip out my throat. With an angry snarl, I used my hind legs to kick him off. He flew off of me and into a huge pile of snow. As he got up to shake out his fur, his eyes wandered over to Jade.  
'_You go to all this trouble just to protect a human...why? She's not your mate, and humans can bare wolf children just as good as any female wolf..but you won't need that now will you_?' The blonde wolf growled. I staggered over to block Jade from his line of sight. Every muscle in my body was aching terribly, but that didn't matter, I would not have him trying to steal my Jade away from me. I roared at him; it wasn't that terrifying, I just wanted him to get the message that he'd have to kill me before I willingly give up Jade. My legs were shaking, and my breath was ragged as I glared him down.  
"Sinjin?" Jade called from behind me. The blonde wolf took a step forward. I snarled, and he stopped in his tracks. I felt a hand softly running through my fur.  
"It's okay, just let me talk to him." Jade said as she came up to stand beside me. I snorted. I didn't like that idea at all. Jade raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't need your permission, I'll talk to him if I want to talk to him." She said more sternly. I huffed in annoyance, but relaxed my threatening stance. Jade patted my neck, like how riders pat their horses, and then proceeded toward that 'Sinjin' guy.  
"Sinjin?" She repeated, slower than she did before. Sinjin's ears perked and he straightened up.  
"_Jade_." He barked.

**_Jade_**

I cautiously approached Sinjin; unsure of what I was going to say to him. What exactly would you say if you just caught one of your schoolmates trying to kill your bond mate?  
"So, uh, what were you guys doing?" I ask, and mentally face palm myself for sounding so innocent.  
"_Wolf business_." Sinjin growled. Vic snarled, I could hear the snow crunching under her paws as she came to stand by me.  
"I think whatever this 'Wolf Business' is, it concerns me too. Since you decided to take it upon yourself to attack my bond." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. The giant blonde wolf cocked his head to the side.  
"_It's breeding season, Jade. I'm looking for a mate. Y'know, for someone whose bonded to an Alpha, you don't seem to know a whole lot about our kind_." Singing barked. I rolled my eyes.  
"So, it's breeding season...That doesn't explain why you guys are fighting." I said confused. Sinjin let out some kind of weird snorting sound, that could resemble someone chuckling.  
"_Your Alpha over there, doesn't seem too happy with my choosing you-"_  
_"She's going through a rough time right now!_" Vic growled, interrupting Sinjin. I shushed her, she huffed, then started to pace back and forth behind me. I turned my attention back to Sinjin, and gave him a perplexed expression.

"Sinjin, no offense or anything, but even if I didn't just get out of a bad relationship-thing, I still wouldn't want to 'mate' with you. I just turned eighteen, and I don't feel like raising a kid. Let alone your kid..." I told him. Sinjin growled.  
"_I'll give you two options, you can be my mate or you can die._" He snarled.  
"_Over my dead body_!" Vic snarled in protest, as she leapt in front of me.  
"_You could barely fight me off before what makes now any different?_" Sinjin snorted.  
"_You're threatening Jade's life_!" Vic roared.  
"_She refused my offer._" Sinjin growled.  
"_She doesn't want you, as a mate or anything else. Just accept it, I have._" Vic growled, with a very faint whimper at the end. I looked at the ground sheepishly.  
'_I'm so sorry, Vic. I never meant to hurt you...'_ I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vic turn her head to look at me. Her ears pricked.  
'_Its okay, Jade. I hadn't meant that as a stab at you_.' Her voice echoed clear as day in my mind. The sudden response made me jump out of my skin, and wonder what the hell was going on. Vic turned her attention back to Sinjin.  
"_Leave her alone_." She growled at him.  
"_What do you say we fight for her? Whoever dies looses_." Sinjin barked, the corners of his mouth lifted up somewhat to form a really creepy wolf smile. Vic growled.  
_"Jade, isn't just some prize at the fair that you win_!" She snarled, a light blushed formed on my cheeks. Sinjin didn't even respond as he leapt at Vic. With lightening fast reflexes, Vic caught him by the throat with her teeth. They started roll around in the snow, teeth snapping, and growling viciously at each other. I could tell Vic was getting tired just by the way Sinjin was easily over-powering her.  
"Do something!" I snapped at Danny, as he just stood there.  
"There's not much I can do...when Alphas and Rogues fight it's usually to the death. Especially if they're fighting over a mate." Danny explained. I groaned, and watched the two fighting wolves with baited breath. Somehow, Vic managed to get Sinjin on his back. From there she reared back her head and went for his left eye. I had to turn away once she ripped his eyeball out of the socket. The one sounds that could be heard was Vic growling, and Sinjin letting out small whimpers.  
"_Your lost eye should be a reminder that you are not to ever come near Jade. Know your place rogue_." Vic threatened with one last snarl before she limped away from a now human Sinjin. Who was now curled up on the ground in the fetal position and crying. A soft thud brought my attention to Vic who laying naked in the snow. I rushed to her side and began to take my jacket off.  
"...No," She moaned.  
"You...need it..." She panted as she pushed at my jacket. I shook my head and wrapped my jacket around her quickly. Carefully, making sure that we're not spotted, Danny and I helped Vic to her truck. And soon we were in my room, Vic now asleep and dressed in a pair of sweats and a long tee on my bed. Danny chuckled softly, from where he sat on the edge of my bed. I was going to have to scrub that very hard to get his disgusting little wolfy smell off my blanket.  
"She's dreaming about you." He explained the reason for his chuckling. I shifted uncomfortably, from where I was leaned up against the wall. He went around to the side of the bed, and bent over Vic. I pushed off the wall and narrowed my eyes at him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demand as he pulled back the blanket and started to lift up Vic's shirt.  
"She's bleeding." He answered dismissively. I rushed to Vic's side, and noticed the large bite mark on her shoulder. Danny started to bend down, but I grabbed his shoulder and tried to yank him away from her.  
"What are you doing?!" I growled at him.  
"I'm going to lick the wound, it should heal in a matter of seconds after that." He explained then made a move to bend down again. I tightened my grip on his shoulder.  
"Like Hell you are!" I hissed. He jerked out of my grasp.  
"Try and stop me." He growled, as he made yet another move to bend d own again. I sneered at him then forceful brought my combat up to meet his side. He yelped as the force from the kick sent him barreling down to the floor. He glared up at me as I sat down on my bed next to Vic. I blew a raspberry at him, in defiance. He growled angrily, and then got into a crouched position. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him in confusion. I was taken by surprise as he lunged at me, with such force that sent us both crashing to the floor on the other side of the bed. That's when all hell broke loose. In my mind, he just declared war. I began to kick, and punch him as hard as I could. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, and I just knew he slapped me. My eyes watered as angry tears spilled over my eye lids. We both let out inhuman grunting sounds as we hit each other, him doing more damage to me. I heard him yelp, and then he was flung across the room. A very groggy looking Vic stood protectively in front of me.  
"What did I tell you about touching her! Do you not know how to listen?!" She growled at Danny as he looked at the floor. I stuck my tongue out at him. Vic turned her attention to me and I immediately put my tongue back in my mouth.  
"Why must you go picking fights all the time? Can't you just talk things out like a normal person?!" She demanded. I suddenly knew why Danny found the floor so interesting. I variously looked up when I heard Vic sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. She shook her head, then looked down at me. She kneeled down so that we were at eye-level with each other. She gently took my face in her hands and began to examine it. She checked the rest of my body for injuries, without saying a word. I winced as she traced a delicate finger over a small cut on my right cheek. She mumbled a few curses under her breath then got up and left my room for a bit. I was confused at first, then she came back with rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and a small Batman band-aid. I screeched when I saw the alcohol and ran to the other side of the room. Vic groaned, looked at me sharply, then patted the bed. I shook my head violently.  
"No! That shit hurts!" I yelled as I protected my face with my arms.  
"The cut will get infected if I don't put it on it." Vic reasoned.  
"No!" I said stubbornly.  
"If I don't clean it, you'll turn into a werewolf and then you'll have to spend eternity with Danny." She said. I never crossed a room so fast in my life. She shot me an amused smile, before she poured a small dab of alcohol onto one of the cotton swabs. She pressed it lightly to my cheek a few times and I hissed in pain. She quickly pressed an absentminded kiss to the cut then put the Batman band-aid on it. Dark blush settled onto my cheeks. Vic smiled at me then stood up to her full height.  
"As for you, extra training hours with André." Vic said to Danny in a gruff tone. Danny gaped at her then pouted.  
"C'mon, let's go. We've got rounds to make. I want to make sure there aren't any other rogue males in the area." Vic grumbled as Danny got to his feet.  
"Can I come?" I asked in a timid voice. Vic raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Well, I guess...but Andre, Sherry, Robbie, Trina, Danny, and I will be on patrol. The only ones that will be at the cabin will be the council members..." Vic explained confusedly. I shrugged.  
"I wouldn't mind talking to Holly." I said absently playing with the sleeves of my jacket that was laying near me. I just really didn't want to be left alone. Being alone meant thoughts of...him. I think Vic knew this somehow, because she nodded understandingly. Maybe talking to Holly wouldn't be so bad anyway.

* * *

**There it is chapter two, hope you guys liked it. But I dunno, give me some feed back. What would you like to happen in the next chapter or upcoming chapters? Let me know. See you next update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it took so long to update I've just been going through some stuff. Enjoy this chapter though.**

* * *

_"Save me from the nothing I've become..."_

_~Evanescence-Bring Me To Life_

* * *

**_Jade_**

I shifted awkwardly on my feet once Vic, Danny, and I had walked into the Ojibwa cabin. We had barely entered the living room when we were immediately surrounded by the rest of the pack.  
"Jade, it's been awhile!" The boy I vaguely remember as Robbie said.  
"Where ya been, girl?" Sherry asked her smile bright as ever as she clung to Andre's arm...that's new, I never knew that those two were close. Andre nodded at me.  
"Always a pleasure, Jade." He greeted in a fair tone. I smiled politely at the duo. Trina just shot me a deadly glare from her perch on a barstool in the kitchen. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Next thing I knew Trina was in front of me, her nostrils flaring dangerously.  
"Do you have any idea on how much Tori puts up with for you? She's gotten shot-"  
"Trina..." Vic warned as Trina started to get into my face. I felt Vic's slender yet muscular arm wrap around my waist and pull me into her side. Her body acted as a shield against Trina's biting words, though Vic's body could not muffle the harshness in Trina's tone.  
"She's been captured-"  
"Trina." Vic growled.  
"She's been through Hell and it's your fault. She had to mentally watch as you fucked that goddamned leech! And you wanna know what the worst part of all that is? She still loves you regardless!" Trina spat at me. I hung my head down in shame. I've been depressed for months because Beck left me for Elizabeth, but I hadn't even taken Vic's feelings and heartbreak into consideration.  
"Trina, I said that was enough!" Vic roared at her sister. Trina faltered and looked at her older sister like a wounded puppy.  
"I-I'm sorry...it's just...you've been through so much for her...and she doesn't even care..." Trina stammered.  
"And that is my business, not yours." Vic growled. Trina meekly nodded.  
"I do care..." I whispered as I stared at the ground. A moment of awkward silence passed, before Holly clapped her hands together; gathering everyone's attention.  
"Okay! Well, I think you kids have a patrol to go on..." She said looking around at her daughters and the rest of the teens. Vic glanced at me, then gently took me out of her grasp. She turned to the other wolves, of her pack.  
"We'll spread out, take different sections of the forest. Danny, I want you on my flank, we'll take the outer boarders of the edge of the territory. Andre and Sherry, I want you two on the east side of the territory. Just renew markers, and look for any rogues. Trina and Robbie, you two will cover the west side. I want you to do the same as Andre and Sherry. If you find any rogues or any scent of a rival pack, I want you to..." Vic paused and glanced at me with uncertainty. I raised an eyebrow at her, because I really didn't know why she looking at me like that.  
"Uh, just try to chase them out of the territory or howl for back up if there's too many." She continued after awhile. The others nodded and headed towards the door. Vic started to follow after them but hesitated near the door.  
"You'll be okay here?" She asked looking back at me. I nodded, it wasn't like I was just going to follow her out there, although I would if I could. Vic nodded, and shot me a smile before heading out the door. A thought popped into my head just as she was leaving.  
"Vic, wait!" I called to her as I ran to catch up with her. Vic immediately stopped, her right foot hovering over the last step on the long wooden staircase. She tilted her head in confusion as she watched me descend the never ending stairs as quickly as I could. She backed up to give me enough room so that I could hop off the last step.  
"Jade what are you-" I smothered the question that she so desperately wanted to ask with my lips gently making contact with hers. She gave a small yelp of surprise before, I felt her relax and eagerly return the kiss. The way our lips moved together brought me back to the very first time we kissed. That time it had been quick, but I had still gotten enough to make me want more. We kissed for what could have been an eternity, I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I was too focused on how closely we were pressed up against each other. I could feel her heart beating hella fast through the zipped up leather jacket she wore, I was sure my own heart could have exploded with how fast it was beating. When we reluctantly broke apart, I leaned my forehead against hers and took in large inhales of much needed air.  
"What was...that for?" She asked breathlessly. I smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling back to look at her in the eyes.  
"To make up for all this time I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me." I told her honestly. Truthfully, at first, I had no idea why I kissed her. But I figured it out half way through. I've spent so much time worried about Beck, that I never noticed what little attention I paid to Vic's feelings. She grinned at me, and held me flush against her. A loud huff from somewhere to our right caused Vic to pull away and look in the direction of the noise. A large russet brown wolf stood impatiently waiting by the trees that fenced the large lot.  
"I'll be there in a little while, Danny." Vic said with a disappointed sigh. I narrowed my eyes at Danny's huge figure. Of course it's Danny...the little shit is such a pain in my ass. **(A/N: I didn't mean for that pun to happen, it just sort of did...) **  
Danny huffed and sat down on the snow covered gravel of what I guessed was the front yard. Vic turned her attention back to me and sighed.  
"I gotta go." She said with a small pout.  
"I'll be here when you get back." I offered dryly. That's the thing about Danny, he just knows how to knock the affectionate and caring side right out of me. Vic nodded, and started to lean in to kiss me but stopped halfway; unsure of herself. I smiled gently and quickly pecked her lips.  
"Be careful." I told her sternly. She nodded and grinned at me before reluctantly letting me go and jogging over to Danny. After they disappeared into the woods, I made my way up the stairs and back into the cabin. Holly was waiting for me by the front door. I smiled awkwardly at her, then tried to pass by her. She blocked my path and crossed her arms over her chest. I looked up at her questioningly.  
"I saw that, Jade. And I really hope that you know what you're doing. Being in a relationship with an Alpha can be stressful. We have bad tempers, and if Victoria were to get mad at you for whatever reason she could possibly end up killing you. That would destroy her...she doesn't deserve that kind of pain. What, with the amount of times she's saved your life and risked hers in the process." Holly stops talking to let out a heavy sigh.  
"Look, I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I just don't want you to hurt Victoria. Given, her bond with you, I can't physically hurt you but...I know how to tear someone down emotionally. And I don't think you'd want that, I figure you suffer with the pain of Beckett leaving you for your grandmother." Holly explained. I swallowed and stared at her with wide eyes. I slowly nodded my head in understanding. Her serious frown was replaced with a pleasant grin.  
"Okay, now that, that's out of the way you can help me make lunch! They'll be hungry when they get back, they always are." She said excitedly. I absently nodded and followed her into the kitchen. I was wrong, talking to Holly is a definite no from now on...

**_Victoria_**

My eyes scanned the rest of the forest past the Wisconsin border at the edge of our territory. My ears pricked at every little chirp or twig snap. I huffed in annoyance when neither of those senses picked up on anything. I lifted my head up, with my nose pointing at the sky and sniffed the air. There was definitely other wolves here, wolves that didn't belong. I briefly wondered if Sinjin had been lying to me when he said that he was a rogue. I growled slightly at the thought of him. Who did he think he was? Just coming on to my territory and wanting to mate with my Jade.

_Jade._

My thoughts wandered back to the heated kiss we shared not moments before I came out here. The kiss left me confused, exhilarated, and breathless all at the same time. A devastating thought had just occurred to me; what if I was just a distraction? I mean it'd be nice to finally get actual attention from her but at the same time, if one day she would just wake up and decide that she really doesn't want anything to do with me, I don't think I could ever recover from that. Rustling in the bushes behind me brought my attention back to the present. I whirled around; a low growl rumbling in my throat. Danny's large, russet brown, figure popped out of the bushes. His tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he panted for breath. When he didn't stop running, I tilted my head in confusion. His heavy wolf body collided into mine with such force that had me yelping as I fell to the forest floor. When I glanced up at him he was panting excitedly and his tail was wagging exaggeratedly from side to side.  
'_Ha! Got you_!' He gloated. I growled, and bucked him off of me; sending him flying forward across the border.  
'What the hell is wrong with you?! We're on a patrol we don't have time for !' I snarled at him. He instantly shrank. With his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head he crouched over to our side of the border.  
'I just wanted to play...it's boring out here.' He whimpered. I huffed in frustration as he hesitantly came to stand by me. Sometimes I forget that he's just a pup and that he's not used to the responsibilities of being in a fully mature pack. I said nothing to him as I continued my examination of the unknown territory before us.  
'Can we at least go explore the woods?' Danny whimpered. I internally groaned.  
'_Use your senses, and try to find anything that is out of the ordinary. Any scents, or sounds that don't belong. And if we see another wolf don't engage it, it'll be out of our territory and there will be nothing we can do about it. Stay close._' I warned him as I stepped across the border. Danny quickly followed closely to my side. I kept my nose on the ground as we walked through the new territory. I only smelled traces of other wolves, a few of the scents smelt familiar. I saw a scattered array of bones all over the place; human, deer, and other various animal bones.  
'_Strange...if there was a pack of werewolves in this territory, this evidence would mean that they'd be living like actual wolves..._' I thought to myself.  
'_I recognize this scent...it's from my old pack..._' Danny explained. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I remembered his former pack. Howls echoed around us, they sounded close.  
'_Shit, Danny run_!' I growled at him. He hesitated.  
'_But they're my old pack, they wouldn't hurt me._' Danny whimpered.  
'_They're Iroquois, they'll kill anything with a heartbeat_!' I growled trying to nudge Danny with my head toward our territory.

(Year 2009)

I_ had just hit puberty which meant that along with my growing boobs I also got to turn into a giant wolf...yay...Anyway, my father; Alpha at the time, had enlisted the younger Betas to go into the Iroquois' territory to 'spy' on them. It was a sort of training. Andre was reluctant at first considering the pack of wolves had killed his father; Arrow, in battle. And with the absence of her bond/mate being too much to bare his mother; Alara sacrificed herself. But in the end Andre couldn't disobey the Alpha's orders, so the four of us; Trina, Robbie, Andre, and I, went into the Iroquois' territory not know what to expect. I had found a good hiding spot where I could see two gray wolves sparing to train for up coming battles. The larger of the two struck the smaller one with harsh blows to the neck and chest. The smaller one was visibly tired and scared. Both wolves were drenched in the other's blood. The larger one shook off and went in for another throat bite. He ripped out the smaller wolf's throat then howled in victory. I cringed as I watched the victorious wolf begin to eat the deceased wolf's carcass_.

(Present)

I internally cringed at the memory, before I nudged a reluctant Danny toward our territory again. Before either of us knew what was happening we were surrounded by the enemy pack.  
'_Shit._..' I thought to myself as I noticed their blood covered muzzles. We must've interrupted meal time. Danny shrank into my side as I growled warningly at the other wolves.  
"_What are you doing in my territory_?" A blonde wolf, the largest out of the rest of them asked me. Her voice was dangerously calm.  
_"You're a female Alpha too_." I states rather than asked. The blonde wolf stared unblinkingly back at me.  
"_I asked you a question_." She growled taking two steps closer, as I simultaneously took a couple steps backwards.  
"_We were just investigating this territory, I didn't know it was already taken_." I explained. The blonde wolf tilted her head in Danny's direction.  
_"I see you have one of own, we lost him a couple of months ago to demons...we thought he was dead_." She barked. I glanced at Danny, he must've just now noticed who we were surrounded by.  
"_Quinn_?" He whimpered. The blonde wolf huffed in response. A smaller, light brown came up to stand by the blonde wolf. The light brown wolf glanced around her brown eyes lingering on me.  
"_Quinn, I thought you said that you were just hunting..._" The light brown wolf whined.  
"_Rachel, I told you to wait back at the den_." Quinn growled at the light brown wolf, then bit her hard on the neck, Rachel yelped and whimpered. Quinn dropped her when she felt satisfied with the punishment. Quinn turned back to me, with a huff.  
"_Bond-Mates, never learn their place do they?_" She barked amusedly at me. I glanced at Rachel's now healed neck, the poor girl was still on the ground with a wounded expression on a her face. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. If Quinn had no remorse about hurting her own mate I'd hate see what she had in mind for trespassers. It's not me I'm worried about, it's Danny. He is barely experienced as it is.  
_"Danny, your mother has been worried sick about you. I mean she's just been going on and on about how much she misses you_..." Quinn barked, getting Danny's attention. Danny whimpered and stepped out of the embrace he had on my body.  
_"My mom is worried about me?"_ He whimpered.  
"Well, she was until I ordered Sinjin to kill her. Her whining had been getting on my nerves and seeing as she was too distraught to hunt or train she had to go." Quinn growled amusedly. Danny let out a chorus of mournful whimpers. Sinjin, that little shit! I knew he was lying to me about being a rogue! Quinn let out husky and throaty laugh at Danny's remorse, before her eyes fell upon me once more.  
"S_injin told me all about the dark brown Alpha with a human lover. He's not too happy about his lost eye by the way." _Quinn paused, as she came to stand right in front of me. She was just a little shorter than I, but still intimidating to say the least.  
"_I've eaten human before, they all have a different taste I suppose. I wonder what your human tastes like...I'll just have to find out won't I?_" Quinn growled with a sort of smirk. I snarled dangerously at her.  
"_I won't let you touch Jade!_" I roared, preparing to fight. Growls and snarls erupted from all around me.  
"_You won't be fighting anyone after we get done with you._" Quinn growled. I didn't show it but on the inside I was a little scared.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you guys think? And tell me in your review what you want to happen next.**

**Fun Fact!**

**The Quinn and Rachel wolves are in fact Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry from Glee. I made Quinn a lot meaner than she already is because, i had already planned on making the Iroquois wolf pack ruthless and mean to begin with. **

**I'm wondering if there are still any Bade shippers out there who still read this...I know a lot of you are Jori shippers. **

**SHOUT OUT! To ****VaMpIrERaVeN117 for being someone I can rant to XD if you guys haven't read her story Smallville I strongly encourage you to go read it because it is just amazing. **

**See ya next update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Jade chapter this week, hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you next update ;)**

* * *

"_Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new...I don't know who are...But I...I'm_ _with you..."~Avril Lavigne-I'm With You_

* * *

**_Jade_**

I looked at the long table in the dining room that was covered in food.  
"This is lunch?" I asked Holly, in disbelief. She smiled and nodded.  
"Wolves eat more than humans, combine that with a teenager's ability to consume large portions...and you get this." She explained. I hummed in response. The front door busted open, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden action. I followed Holly to the front door to see what was happening. Andre, Trina, Sherry, Robbie, and a terrified looking Danny carried a very bloody Victoria past us.  
"What happened?" Holly demanded, her voice cracking at the sight of her injured daughter.  
"Vic and Danny crossed over the border into Iroquois territory. I guess they wanted to teach them a lesson about trespassing. Andre and I found Vic on the border like this, with Danny laying beside her without a scratch on him." Sherry explained, as the group gently set Vic on the couch in the living room. Danny backed away from the couch with a forlorn look on his face. Anger bubbled inside me as I strode over to him. He yelped as I grabbed the collar of his shirt in my fists and yanked him closer to me, so that we were eye-to-eye.  
"What happened?" I demanded. His Adam's Apple bobbed, as he gulped.  
"I-I was bored, so I asked Vic if we could explore the unknown territory...w-we went over there but...my old Alpha; Quinn had us surrounded...she said Vic had to be punished...because she was an Alpha and she knew better...I-I'm really sorry...I couldn't do anything." Danny stuttered.  
"You could've done something! Maybe if you weren't such a coward you could have prevented that from happening to her!" I yelled at him. Danny shrank back, and adopted his puppy-dog look that only worked on Vic. A hand on my shoulder made me jump a little. I turned my to see Sherry with a small smile on her face.  
"Yelling at him won't fix anything, Jade. Besides, Vic'll be fine. Alphas heal faster than Omegas and Betas." Sherry explained gently. I sent Danny one last glare, before pushing him away from me. I heard Vic stirring on the couch, so I went to go check on her. A quiet moan escaped her lips, as her eyes fluttered open. I watched her carefully, as she blinked. Her eyes kept flashing from orange to brown. She shook her head once to clear away the dizziness, then looked at me.  
"Jade?" She grunted. I took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it.  
"I'm right here." I told her. She smiled, while rubbing her thumb on the back of my left hand.  
"I won't let her hurt you, I promise." Vic mumbled. I looked at her quizzically. Who is she talking about? Did she mean Elizabeth? My stomach turned at the thought of her.  
"Who?" I asked. Vic's brow furrowed and she frowned.  
"Anyone. I won't let anyone hurt you." She answered. I let out a sigh then rested my head on the free space of the cushion, near where Vic's head lay.  
"I don't want you getting yourself killed in order to save my life. Do you understand?" I demanded softly yet sternly.  
"I understand. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do everything in my power to keep you safe." She whispered. I chuckled quietly.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I mumbled to myself while gently pushing a piece of her hair back over her ear. She just stared at me, smiling for awhile before she began to doze off. A frown crossed my features as what she said really sunk in.  
"This isn't right. You shouldn't have to risk your life just to save mine." I mumbled, as I rose to my feet. I nodded at Holly as I left the cabin. I shook my head, feeling ashamed with myself. I don't have the strength of a vampire, I can't turn into a huge furry muscular monster capable of killing.  
"Just a pathetic human..." I mumbled to myself. Just as I reached my house a thought popped into my head.  
'Kyle is human, but he sure as hell isn't pathetic!'  
With newfound determination I ran to my front door, throwing it open and racing up the stairs to Kyle's room. I hurriedly opened his door and busted into his room. He was dressed in his 'hunting outfit', and examining some sort of map that lay on his desk. He looked up as soon as I stepped into the room.  
"What the hell, Jade?! I just painted in here a week ago!" He whined, and gestured to the small dent in the wall where the doorknob banged against it.  
"I need you to train me." I stated simply, examining his face for a second. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me confusedly.  
"You want me to train you...to paint a wall?" He asked dumbly. I stared at him with an unamused expression.  
"No, dumbass! I want you to train me to be a hunter...well just teach me how to protect myself against supernatural creatures." I elaborated for him.  
"...No." He said after awhile. I groaned and plopped down on his messy bed.  
"Why not?" I whined. He eyed me carefully, before he continued to examine his map.  
"Lots of reasons. It's dangerous, you'd have to know how to shoot a gun, you have to get close to monsters, and let's not forget that your werewolf girlfriend will maul me if I put you in any danger." He said casually. I glared at him.  
"One, I can handle myself-"  
"You trip over cracks in the sidewalk..." Kyle cut in.  
"Two, when I was six my uncle taught me how to shoot a gun-"  
"Uncle Rob, said it was a BB gun..." He said dryly.  
"Three, I get up close to monsters all the time-"  
"Giant, fluffy wolves and horny, manipulative vampires don't count as monsters, Jade..." He said with a sigh.  
"And four, Vic is not my mother! If I want to fucking do something, I'm gonna do it! Plus if it means I can protect myself, everyone should be fucking happy!" I yelled frustratedly. Kyle rolled his eyes, then sighed.  
"If you won't train me, I'll just get Julie to do it." I said stubbornly.  
"...Get a good night's rest, tomorrow we start." He muttered begrudgingly. I smiled at him, mumbled a 'thank you', then made my way to my room.


End file.
